Tell Me I'm Beautiful
by Silver Linning
Summary: Rated just to be safe! DG ONE SHOT! Ginny stays up late one night, waiting for someone to notice her...someone who will know what she is feeling with out her even having to open her mouth...because the peculiar thing about Ginny is, she doesn't like to ta


**Tell Me I'm Beautiful**

You know what? Life's a bitch. You work so hard for so long, and your handed shit. And if your really lucky, you might get a

'Thanks a lot for your help! I'm so grateful!" Do you think I give a rat's ass if our grateful? Nooope! If I just busted my little bumolee off for you, you had better pay up. I know what you're thinking; there is no reward like the feeling of a job well done. Well, all my jobs have been well done, and the good feeling that comes with it has long since faded away. After all these years of working so hard in school, trying to keep my marks up for a good future, it is no wonder I have no friends. No wonder nobody notices me, no wonder Guys say, "Who the hell is _that_?" When I walk by. I've been too obsessed in my own obsession of success to care…well…I care now…

You know, my mother doesn't even say, 'I love you,' to me any more. I never get a howler; I never get embarrassed, because there is never anybody there to be embarrassed about. Years of being the queen of my own world. Years of neglecting others…maybe this is why my heart aches with the slightest hint of night. The moment the sun begins to set, my heart reminds me how alone I am, how pathetic my life if. This would probably explain why I am out side in the middle of the night; tears streaming down my face as I clutch desperately at my heart, as if trying to hold it in…I have now officially sunken to a new level of pathetic. The wooden bench is cold and hard, and my red hair keeps whipping into my face as it billows around idiotically in the strong wind. Autumn leaves dance around my feet in a nighttime ballet, dipping into the lake and sending musical ripples across the smooth black surface. Though tears fall, I do not sob. I am so past the sobbing stage, it isn't even funny…the part that actually _is_ funny, is that I don't even know why I am crying. I don't even know what the hell is wrong with me. I get straight A's; I have a loving family…and…well, that's about it. Isn't a girl my age supposed to have more? Aren't I supposed to have a loving boyfriend who tells me I'm beautiful? Shouldn't I have stupid little friends so I can laugh and giggle like an idiot in the hallways with them. And act like all other stupid little hormone bombs? Maybe I'm upset because I haven't said a word for over four months. Not a single word, I haven't even sighed…it's not like it was hard to stay silent. No one talks to me any ways; the only difference was I don't put my hand up in class any more. The teachers were concerned at first, but when they tried to talk to me about it I just smiled at them until they went away. Maybe I need a boyfriend…not even a boyfriend, maybe I just need to have someone who cares, understands…even someone who _pretends_ to understand…maybe that's why I am sitting her, all alone on a bench in the middle of the freaking night…maybe I am waiting for my night in shining armour to just coincidently be taking a stroll at 12:45 pm. He will see me, as I sit here alone, run over to me, and not even caring about my name, confess his undying love to me, wipe away my tears and tell me I am beautiful…but instead…I see Malfoy. Ironic isn't it? Here I am, dreaming of some masculine beauty coming ready to sweep me off my feet and instead I get Malfoy. What the hell is he doing up anyways? Maybe he won't see me…maybe he'll trip and break his neck…but we mustn't keep our hopes up.

Wonderful! He's spotted me! I'm just so _freaking_ excited! Note the sarcasm…you know, any intelligent emotionally depressed girl would get up and walk away, but…that would be assuming I'm intelligent. Sure I'm a genius when it comes to school, but my common sense flew the coupe years ago. Oh look, he's sneering, how charming and…predictable…yes, my dreams have come true…

"What are you doing out here Weasel?" He asks…does he really expect me to answer him? Helloooo! Four months of silence here! You think I'm going to stop now?

"It's after curfew." No kidding! Did you figure that out all by yourself? "Go to bed Weasely, and ten points from Gryffendor." His sneer faded a little when I didn't move.

"Now Weasel! Before I get the Head Master!" I almost laughed. I'm sure the Head Master would love to be woken up, just so the little bratty Weasely girl can be sent to bed. Completely ignoring him, I turn back around to face the lake again, tears sliding down my face, their purpose unknown.

"Do you not speak English?" Apparently not. He walked around the bench and examined me. It didn't really bother me, he could stay here all night and I wouldn't care, as long as he kept his mouth shut. I examined him back. His hair was slicked back, and it looked almost silver in the moonlight. His features were pointed and he had a slender, but strong frame. He was much more attractive than Harry, I'll give him that…I've always liked blonds better. He looked angry though, and I wondered if he was going to hit me. I wish he would, maybe it would knock some sense into my brain…maybe he could get me to talk. To my complete surprise, he suddenly sat down next to me. I looked at him, my question being expressed in my eyes. He took one look at me and scowled.

"Don't look at me like that. You already know why I'm here." This surprised me…I did?

But what surprised me even more, he examined my face again, and when he spoke, it was like he had read my mind.

"Yes, you do know. We are both here for the same reason…the moon makes me…he brushed a tear off my cheek and I jerked away, incredibly creeped out. He smirked, but it was a solemn smirk. "Yes, it makes me feel like that." I gaped at him; I was still trying to get over the fact that he seemed to understand my facial expressions as if they were words. He suddenly laughed, it was a deep, cold laugh, and it made me shiver, I inched away from his intense gaze, but his eyes held mine, and I couldn't look away.

"Yes…I understand what you are feeling, thinking…do you want to know what I'm thinking?" No, not really. His voice was low now, and his eyes gleamed with something frightening. He suddenly seemed closer. Ever moment he came closer, and closer, until I was pressed against the arm of the bench, trying to get away. He had me cornered. His breath was hot on my face, and more tears fell from my eyes. Why are you doing this? Why won't you leave me alone?

"Because you are just like me. You're tired of being alone. I know your deepest secrets Weasely, your darkest desires…you want some one to care, don't you? Any one. You want someone to run their fingers through your hair and tell you that you are beautiful. You want someone to be there for you when you cry. You want them to shelter you from the moon." He moved in even closer, his voice a low hiss, anger, hatred, loneliness, regret…_understanding_…they all swam in his eyes speaking their meanings to me in a way no one else ever did. Suddenly, we didn't need words. The world fell away and we sat together in darkness…together…but so alone.

I'm frightened, Draco.

Why? What is there to be afraid of? You have Pothead to protect you.

No one can protect me.

Foolish child, you have so much, and you can't even see it. He pulled his sleeve up his arm, the dark mark burning like an ember. See? This is true loneliness; I have no control over what I do. Did you know that I am already a murderer? I have killed seven people in total. Their deaths haunt me in the night, lives gone, and I took them. Suddenly your problems seem small, don't they?

I didn't answer, I threw my arms around him and pulled him down on top of me, I kissed him hard on the mouth, and he ran his fingers through my hair.

Take care of me… please I thought, don't let me down!

he smirked.

It would be a nice change. Caring instead of killing.

Will you love me?

Maybe I will, someday.

I hugged him closer, and my hoarse, unused voice came back.

"Does your heart still hurt?" I asked, amazed by the sound of my own voice.

He never did answer me. Instead he just ran his fingers through my hair and whispered quietly into my ear:

_"You're beautiful."_

_**A/N A little weird I know, but this idea just randomly hit me, and I had to write it out! I love Ginny's attitude! She rocks! Please review! I know it's weird, but I really like it!**_

_**Also, Fianna readers, sorry I'm taking so long! It is one of those chapter you know? I keep changing it, but I'm still not happy with it!**_


End file.
